In My Life
by agatha midnite
Summary: Ishida becomes Orihime’s bodyguard, who’s engaged to Ichigo, who comes across with Rukia. What will happen then with their entangled lives? An AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**In My Life**_**  
Agatha Midnite**_

**Summary:** Ishida becomes Orihime's bodyguard, who's engaged to Ichigo, who comes across with Rukia. What will happen then with their entangled lives? An AU fic.

**Disclaimer:** No owning of Bleach here. It belongs to him, that guy over there! (points to Kubo Tite)

**Authors Note:** My second fic! Hope this turns out well.

--

**Chapter 1**

He started to light his cigarette. Inside the dim room, Aizen Souske was staring at the picture he was holding for quite a while. He was looking at the picture of a certain orange-haired lady. Finally, he laid it down on his table and contacted his secretary. "Call Ishida."

He continued to puff his cigarette until the person he called came. The bespectacled young man went inside with his typical calm features. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses, preventing anyone to know what he was thinking and what he was feeling. Ishida waited for him to speak.

"I have a job for you." Aizen slightly tossed the picture to him, enough for him to see the image. He called again his secretary. "Hinamori, tell him the details."

The petite young lady went inside, together with the folders and information she would need. "You are to guard and protect Inoue Orihime, 19 years old. Mr. Sora Inoue of Rika Corporation, her brother, had received a letter about a plan of kidnapping his sister. Intentions are still uncertain…"

As soon as his secretary finished her explanation, he stood up and faced the window. "I've chosen you because you are less pervert than the rest of my men."

Considering what he just said, Ishida suddenly raised his eyes to him, his brows furrowed. "And what are you trying to imply?"

"…another thing," Aizen continued, ignoring his question. "I've chosen you because I know you can handle your job well. So don't fail me."

"I understand."

--

--

Two maids came out from the kitchen with plates on their hands. They went to the large, oblong-shaped table and placed it down. Another one came with a pitcher of orange juice and continued to serve breakfast. Once they were finished, they heard someone speak. "Thank you very much." It was Orihime. The three of them bowed, feeling very pleased because of the woman's humility and kindness and walked back to the kitchen.

"It's really a beautiful morning, isn't it brother?" She started the conversation. It's been two years since their parents died from a plane crash and his brother was the only family left. It was never easy for her to accept their parents' death, knowing them to be very close to each other. It was only her high spirits and her brother's presence that made her strong.

"It is." Her brother replied. He continued to read the newspaper and took a sip from his coffee. Sora was now the Chief Executive Officer and President of their company. He had to get the position or else the company will be in great jeopardy. Having the highest rank wasn't very easy. He became busier than usual. Because of this, he was afraid that he won't be able to protect his sister that was why he asked for protection. In addition, receiving such letter saying someone's planning to kidnap his sister wasn't something to be taken for granted. "Hime… from now on, you'll be having security."

Orihime was surprised to hear that. "Why, brother? Is there something I need to know?" She was never guarded since she was a kid. Of course, there was his brother on her side at all times but why?

"It's no longer safe these days. We don't know who the enemy is and who's not." He preferred not to tell Orihime the real reason behind all this. He still wanted her to have a normal life. (As if it's still normal with a bodyguard and all the protectiveness)

"Brother," She looked at him in the eyes, "you shouldn't worry about me. I can handle myself… that I can assure you!" A smile was formed on her pretty face. "Besides, I learned some karate from Tatsuki-chan and she said I was pretty strong!"

He chuckled at his sister's insistence. "I know, I know but I hope you could understand our situation. I cannot look after you everyday. There will be times I'll be out of the country for a week or so. I need to make sure you are safe always even without me."

Sora was right and Orihime couldn't argue further. She just sighed in defeat. They continued to eat their breakfast in silence. She still couldn't cope up with the new set up. She will be with someone whom she didn't know. Take note that this person will be with her everyday and almost anywhere. (Bathroom is excluded)

"Excuse me sir," Sora looked at their housekeeper while Orihime wasn't really paying any much attention. "Kurosaki-san had just arrived."

"Let him in." he gestured. It didn't take too long until Kurosaki Ichigo came. He greeted Sora and came to Orihime and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning,"

Orihime was suddenly pulled out from her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. "Ichigo-kun, you're early..."

Orihime and Ichigo were formally engaged since they were sixteen. Both of their parents had already planned their marriage. It wasn't only because of the _'family friend'_ thing, but also because of the reason that they wanted to continue their bond that was already established in their businesses. Ichigo was startled at first. He wasn't anticipating something like that but later on, he decided to start accepting the fact that they had no choice. As for Orihime, she had already grown to like the person. They were friends since childhood and she had always admired Ichigo for his kind and caring qualities… although sometimes, he tends to be so stubborn.

"Didn't I promise that I'll come with you today?" He took the seat next to her. "Orihime, you seem to be thinking of something."

"We were talking about her safety that's why." Her brother replied in behalf of her.

"Why?" Ichigo asked skeptically. "I could protect her." He continued as if it was the most obvious solution to their problem.

"I understand what you're trying to point out but you're not with her all the time. We need someone who can look after her even without our presence." Sora reasoned out.

Orihime just sighed again with the thought.

"You know what? I think we should finish our meal first so the both of you could finally meet them." Sora replied.

'_Them'… so it isn't only just one person. _Orihime thought.

They exited the dining room as soon as they finished their breakfast. The three of them went to the living room because that was where Orihime's securities were waiting.

--

--

Ishida waited patiently. He opted to remain standing and vaguely observed the room. Soon enough, he finally saw the woman in the picture with two male companions approaching him. She was more beautiful than he thought. Her innocent face, framed by long fiery orange hair made his heartbeat skip for a moment. He unconsciously continued to study her features. His thoughts kept wandering on her creamy and smooth skin. And do not forget to consider her slender body and healthy-- _You have a job, baka._ He pushed his glasses up and immediately shoved out those stupid ideas from his mind.

"Good morning." Sora started. "Hime, this is Ishida Uryuu. He will be your bodyguard." Ishida just bowed.

Sora gestured his hand to Ichigo. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, her fiancé."

Ishida just heard a bored _'…okay'_ that echoed in his mind. _I thought he was her cousin…_

Ichigo noticed the two females standing behind Ishida. "These ladies?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sora continued. "You'll also have two female escorts so it won't be too awkward on your part." Both women had black hair. The first had long hair which was gathered in a braided style. "My name is Kurotshuchi Nemu." She said then bowed. The other one had glasses and her hair was pulled up neatly, leaving some short hair on the right side of her face. "I am Ise Nanao."

So much for the introducing part, Sora took notice of the time. He remembered leaving early due to business stuff. "I need to go now," He took his briefcase which was patiently resting on the housekeeper's hands. "I've already told them my instructions and my policies in my house. They know what to do. All of you take care." He bid his goodbye and exited the place.

Hearing those from his brother made her sigh for the third time this day. She didn't really care with the bodyguard thing. She just wanted to have a peaceful morning. No more further arguments with his brother.

"So…" Ichigo broke the silence. "…this guy really is your bodyguard?" He couldn't help but feel worried about the new set up. How could Sora possibly trust these people? What if he was a bad guy? What if those two women were not as innocent as they seem to be? What if he was a pervert? What if he's too weak, he couldn't even protect himself? What if all of them were all weak? What if… what if… what if…

Ishida just ignored Ichigo's implication with his question. He didn't care if the orange-haired guy questions his strengths and capabilities. He didn't want to waste time on him.

--

--

Orihime smiled naively as she looked at the flowers. They were in front of a flower shop. Orihime went to the market to buy fruits and some ingredients she would need for her cooking hobby. Ishida and the two ladies patiently followed her while Ichigo seemed to be looking somewhere else.

From the time Sora had left the house, they hadn't spoken that much. Sure, Orihime knows what securities do (follow you around) but she didn't want it to be that way. She wanted to feel comfortable with them because her heart tells her that they are nice people. She wanted to feel like she's with her friends. So Orihime decided to break the ice. She asked them where would they like to eat, do they want to go to somewhere else and which do they think is better, the pink or the red one…

Unfortunately, she wasn't very successful.

It was almost 4 in the afternoon when they arrived home. All of them, feeling tired from the heat and walking and walking and walking. Orihime offered Nemu and Nanao to take a rest. Besides, they're already indoors. Ichigo went to her as he dropped the last bag on the kitchen counter. "Orihime, I wanted to stay a little more but I really need to go,"

"It's alright. I understand." She gave him an assuring smile.

"I'll call you, okay?" With that, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left, leaving Orihime with the stoic Ishida.

There was an eerie silence that blanketed the place before Orihime spoke. "Umm… Uryuu-kun?"

"Yes, Inoue-san?"

"Orihime." She immediately corrected. She had always asked the people in the house to avoid too much formality and should call her by her first name. It was only Ishida who chose to remain as how he thinks it should be.

"Orihime-san."

Finally, she accepted it. She smiled at him and continued. "What do you like doing when you have free time?"

"I just read." Orihime just made a silent 'oh' on her mouth.

"Umm… Uryuu-kun?"

"Yes Orihime-san."

"I just want to tell you that… you shouldn't oblige yourself too much on this job. I mean, you can do whatever you wish to do. Say, you want to play tennis with this mosquito killer!" She grabbed the said object at the corner and acted as if she was really playing tennis.

He chuckled, making her notice his smile. "You had a beautiful smile, Uryuu-kun!" She said with amusement. "I think you should smile more often."

He felt his face turn pink. He was flattered with her compliment and felt so stupid because he was blushing like a 10-year-old boy. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

--

**Author's Note: **Chapter 1 finished! I'm so happy!! Please let me know what you think about this. I want to know if this is worth continuing or not.

I'm sorry if I couldn't stay to one way of calling the characters here. I mean, I don't know if I should still put the '-kun' and '-san'. I can't decide whether I would introduce them in a Japanese manner or in an English manner where I would start their family names first before the name or vice versa.

Ichigo was really caring in this chapter, wasn't he? Didn't expect to make him this way. Should I keep the over-so-worried Ichigo or should I just make him the not-so-caring-too-much Ichigo? Please let me know.

It made feel a bit giddy with the idea about Ishida being accused as a pervert. But NOPE! He's no pervert! And the part where he studies Orihime's body, I just want to show that he's a guy and his masculine hormones are kicking in! We all know that any guy would notice a girl like Orihime even for just a second.

Anyhoo, please review. Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Life**_**  
Agatha Midnite**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, then Ishida won't be wearing glasses! (he'd look more handsome if he didn't wear it, wouldn't he?)

**Author's Note:** Before anything else, I'd like to thank **Kohryu**, **A.D.D.Vengance**, **A Tear Behind Every Smile** and **skwon2**. Your reviews are really appreciated! So ok, enough of the talk, here's chapter 2!

--

**Chapter 2**

Orihime was merrily humming in the kitchen as she continued to chop the freshly slaughtered squid. She went to the stove and checked the pan if it was already simmering. _Goodbye, Mr. Squid…_She halfheartedly dropped the unfortunate sea mortal. She grabbed the cooking ladle and stirred the bubbling liquid in the pot. She had always loved cooking although sometimes―I mean often, cooking seemed to dislike her. She would always surprise people in the house with her exotic cuisines.

_Ichigo-kun said he'll be dropping by today._ She remembered her conversation with him last night. She decided to move faster so that her special 'chocolate-filled squid with shredded oranges and garlic' will be ready before he comes. Little did she knew, Ishida was watching her the whole time from afar. He was so drawn by her innocence and pure nature that he wasn't able to start reading the book he was holding. He would inwardly smile when he caught her pouting… which he found very pretty of her. He was about to leave the area he was at when suddenly, he heard something crashed on the floor. He immediately went to Orihime to see what happened.

"Umm… sorry for the noise…" Orihime went to the faucet to wash her now bleeding finger. Uryuu gently took her hand and examined it. "…the knife slipped and I accidentally pushed the plate that's why it fell…" she explained.

"I'll just get some first aid."

"No, no! I'm alright Uryuu-kun…" Before she could even complete her sentence, Uryuu was already out of sight. Orihime sighed and cleaned the cut on her finger.

It didn't take too long until he returned with a first aid kit. He pulled out some cotton, isopropyl alcohol and band aid. He took again her hand and silently treated it. Orihime stared at his soft and caring touches but was distracted when Uryuu unintentionally touched a sensitive spot. When he was done, Orihime smiled at him. "Thank you, Uryuu-kun."

"I-it's nothing. Please be careful next time…"

Minutes had already passed until they realized that his hand was still holding hers. Uryuu immediately pulled out his hand and pushed up his glasses, trying to hide the sudden tint of blush that crept on his cheeks. As for Orihime, she slightly turned her face away from him to cover her pinked face.

"I… I'll just be outside, Orihime-san."

"H-hai… Arigato, Uryuu-kun."

--

--

Sora was signing papers at his office when he decided to take a break for a while. He rested his back on the chair and closed his eyes. It was stressing for him to handle all these things―the company, properties… but he had no choice. He had to manage them for their parents. He reached for his pants' pocket and revealed a folded paper.

(Start of flashback)

_Sora was in the middle of his work when his secretary came in with a letter. She handed it to him and when he looked for the sender, no name was written. The only printed name on the white envelope was 'SORA INOUE'. He curiously opened it and read the message._

'_Two of your precious loved ones were already gone. Care to make it three?  
If I were you, I'll be keeping an eye on her. Watch your back.'_

_Sora called his secretary and told her to cancel all his appointments. He believed that this wasn't something to be taken for granted. He immediately went to his car. He needed to talk to someone about this matter._

_--_

_--_

_He reached the 30-story building in less than an hour. He went inside and reached for the elevator. He pressed the 25__th__ floor button and waited patiently for the elevator to take him there._

_From the moment the secretary saw him, she politely greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Inoue. Please wait here for a while." The secretary went to her boss's office to tell him that he had a visitor. Sora sat on the vacant chair near the secretary's table and waited. As soon as the secretary returned and said that he may come in, he immediately stood up and went inside._

"_Sora, what a pleasant surprise."_

"_Aizen," He pulled out the letter he received a while ago. "Someone sent me this."_

_Aizen took the letter and read it. "When did you receive this?"_

"_This morning."_

_Aizen relaxed his back on his chair and started to light a cigarette. The Inoue's had known him ever since Sora's late parents were young. He had always been the adviser of his father and the Rika Corporation that was why Sora thought that the only person he could ask about this matter was him. Aizen had proven his trustworthiness when their company had a dilemma. "I'll send security for your sister and to you as well. At the same time, I'll help you find the person who sent this."_

_Sora felt somehow relieved. "Thank you, Aizen. I always thought you were the right person to talk about this."_

_Aizen smirked and stood up from his chair. He faced the window, which was his usual habit, and continued to puff his cigarette. "Just tell me if you need anything else. You know that I'm always willing to help your family."_

(End of flashback)

--

--

A petite young lady went outside a store feeling very pleased with her current situation. She pulled out a small brown envelope and gently tugged out some cash. She giddily counted it and inhaled the smell of money. _Ahhh… finally! This is what you get after a month long work!!_ She embraced the envelope on her face and was about to put it in her bag when somebody called her. "Oi! Rukia!"

As she turned her head, a young boy suddenly bumped on her and it wasn't just a bump, the boy even stomped on her feet. _Ouch!!_ "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The boy simply ignored her and continued to walk. Rukia made an irritated bored look on the boy and faced her red-haired friend.

"What's with the temper?"

Rukia just felt more irritated. "Won't you get annoyed when someone bumped on you and even stomped on your feet? Geez, Renji!" (You could see hot air coming out from her nose.)

"Okay! Okay! So, how's your month-long work output?"

"I finally got it. I was actually counting them when you called me and―" She was searching for the envelope in her bag. "Where is it?" She started to feel panic and continued to desperately look for it. She suddenly remembered the incidents which made her pause hastily. "My MONEY! THE BOY!! Renji! The stupid boy a while ago took my money!"

"He wouldn't be stupid if he was able to take your money."

"Shut up! Let's split and look for him." The two of them took the opposite paths and hunted the kid. She scolded herself for being so careless. It was her one month work outcome! It was very difficult to find money and now, when it was already in her grasp, here she goes so idiotic and let it fly away just like that. She needed the money badly because her older sister was in the hospital and has to be operated. Renji had always helped her in her finances but it wasn't still enough.

Rukia searched desperately as she went from one street to another. She asked some people around the area if they had seen the boy but none of them knew. She was starting to lose hope when suddenly she heard noise from a distant narrow street. She quietly went to it and to her luck, she finally saw the boy she was looking for. "Hey you!" She immediately grabbed the boy's collar and prevented him from escaping. "Give me back my money!"

The boy grinned and to her surprise, he bit her hand and ran away from her. She followed him as fast as she could. She could not afford to let him get away again. The boy made different turns, trying to lose her. He increased his run to maximum speed and without second thought; he went to the main road and crossed. He recklessly avoided the bicycles and cars that were passing. Rukia continued to follow him, not realizing how dangerous they where at right now.

Ichigo was contentedly listening in his car. He was following the music of Incubus' 'Southern Girl'. He wasn't really singing it, he was somewhat humming it. (if he considers it a hum) He told Orihime that he'll drop by her house before going to work; anyway he was the boss in their company so he holds his own time. All of a sudden, he saw a boy, who was two cars away from him, running across the street. "That boy should be cautious." He looked at the boy and grabbed the _cambio_, boosting his car speed from _segunda_ to _tertiera_. As he turned his head back to the road, he didn't notice someone was running in front of his car. He was so surprised, he instantly made a full stop, making his face jerk forward then back on his seat's head rest. _What had just happened?_

Rukia didn't leave her eyes on the boy. She was so preoccupied catching the kid that she didn't become aware of the car approaching her. She slowly turned her head to see the advancing vehicle as if she was already seeing death. She felt her breath skip for a moment. She wasn't able to move a single muscle because of the tension and shock. As soon as the car stopped in front of her, all she could do was to faint. She fell on the ground and lay like a lifeless doll. _Am I dead?_

Ichigo immediately got out from his car and checked if she was alive. "Miss? Miss?" She gently tapped her cheek. When no response was heard, he picked her up and took her inside the car. He brought her to the nearest hospital to check if there were injuries.

--

--

Orihime worriedly put down the telephone. Ichigo just called her and said he had an accident that's why he won't be able to drop by today. She was thankful it was not him who was hurt but of course, she was also worried with the person Ichigo almost ran into. Honestly, it saddened her a little bit knowing that he won't be able to taste the food she prepared for him but then again, it would be very selfish of her if she would feel that way that's why she told herself that she could always cook for him next time. She went outside and saw Uryuu. She walked near him and softly read the title of the book he was reading, "Mr. White's Confession by Robert Clark…"

Uryuu looked at her. "Is something wrong, Orihime-san?"

She put her hands on her back and smiled at him. "Ano… Ichigo-kun won't be coming today. He had to bring someone at the hospital."

"I see."

"Would you…like to eat with me, Uryuu-kun? My brother left early so I don't have anyone to eat breakfast with."

"Of course." Who was he to decline? Besides, he might even taste the food she was cooking a while ago.

"I'll also call Nanao-san and Nemu-san! Please wait for us in the dining area."

Uryuu sat patiently in the wide dining table. He remembered what she was preparing this morning―squid, oranges, chocolate… He swallowed a big lump on his throat, feeling slightly nervous about the things that will happen next. He wondered why Nanao and Nemu weren't still here.

After a couple of minutes, Orihime appeared with two assistants who brought a bowl and plates. She sat in front of him. "Nanao-san and Nemu-san weren't here because they were asked to do something outside."

The two of them ate silently until Orihime broke the silence. "Umm… would you like to taste this?" She offered him her specially made chocolate-filled squid with shredded oranges and garlic.

He inhaled deeply as he eyed the poor squid slide on his plate. He took his utensils and made his first bite. Orihime waited for him to say something.

"I-it's… crunchy…" It was all he could say. He felt his face starting to feel cold.

Orihime started to look worried. "Are you alright, Uryuu-kun?"

"Y-yess…" He started to feel his stomach twitch for a while. He placed a hand on his stomach and pressed it. "I'm fine."

"You look… blue." Orihime reached for his plate. "Uryuu-kun, I think you should stop eating that."

"No, Orihime-san. I'm… I'm fine." He gave her an assuring smile.

"But…"

Uryuu just continued to eat it. Orihime lowered her head. She felt grateful and at the same time sorry because he was only forced to taste it. She wondered what would Ichigo do if he was in the position of Uryuu but she immediately shove off those thoughts. It wasn't proper to compare people. She told herself that she would do her best to improve her cooking. "Arigatoo, Uryuu-kun."

--

--

Rukia gently opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling and it was all white. She slowly sat herself on the bed and scanned the area to know where she was. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

She turned her head to see who it was. "Renji…"

"Are you out of your mind? You almost killed yourself."

She looked at the blankets and realized she was on a hospital bed. She then recalled the incidents that happened a while ago. She remembered a road, a car, screaming ladies and a guy with orange hair talking to her.

"Were you thinking of the guy that brought you here? He already left."

"Ohh…" She wondered who he was. His face was vague to her mind. "So… how did you find me?"

"I saw him bringing you to his car so I followed."

She relaxed her back on the pillow and frowned. "We didn't find the boy, right?"

"I'm sorry."

Rukia got out from the bed. She didn't really acquire any injuries so she was fine. She looked for her bag and told Renji they could go. Before she reached the door, Renji handed her a card.

"He gave this to me and said you can call him if you need anything else. He said he was sorry to what happened."

She took the card and read, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Executive of Mukoo Corporation."

--

**Author's Notes: **Hope you liked this chappie. I wasn't able to type and post this as soon as I planned because there were so many things I had to do. Reviews are always highly welcomed! It also gives me inspiration to update faster. Heehee. Anyhoo, thank you guys for read this.

Some terminologies I used in this chapter that you might want to know:

**Cambio** – shifting gear in the car, the one with numbers 1-5 and R for reverse.

**Segunda** and **Tertiera** – represents 2 and 3 of the cambio.


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Life**_**  
Agatha Midnite**_

**Disclaimer: **This is a fanfic so there's no way Kubo-san's writing this. In other words, I don't own Bleach.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I hadn't put that much progress in my last chapter. I'd like to thank **Kohryu **and **AddictedtoBleach **for their reviews and also to those who added me in their alert stories and favorite authors list! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Btw, this chapter will be more on IchiRuki scenes.

--

**Chapter 3**

Rukia stopped on her tracks as she eyed the gigantic building. She pulled out the calling card Ichigo gave when she was in the hospital. As soon as the security guard was finished inspecting her, she went to the information desk.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Uhm… no actually… but he knows me," She showed the lady the calling card. "He gave me his calling card."

The woman called Ichigo's office and verified if it was true. After putting down the telephone, the lady sarcastically smiled at her. "He's on the 26th floor."

Rukia smiled back with the same amount of sarcasm. "I told you he knows me." She walked away and went to the elevator.

Ichigo was busy signing some papers when his secretary called. She told him that his unexpected visitor was already outside, waiting for him. "Tell her to go inside my office."

As soon as Rukia went inside, he didn't give that much attention. He just continued what he was doing until he heard her clear her throat. He looked at her with his serious exterior. "Right. Sit down. What can I do for you?"

"Well, uhm, you see…" she tightened her grip on her pants. She was a little hesitant with her words. "…when… when you bumped at me, I was following a boy who took my money… and―"

"I think you should go to the police not here." He interrupted. He closed one of the folders he was signing and took another one.

Well Ichigo was right. Why was she here in the first place? He hadn't hurt her or anything. He immediately brought her to the hospital and made her undergone the necessary tests to ensure that she was okay. Oh yes, she remembered. She was here to ask some help. She was hoping that maybe he could do something for her sister's operation. She hate to admit it but she was desperate to find money. "I shouldn't have… lost my money if… you hadn't come and petrify me in the middle of the road."

"Blame yourself for being so careless."

She had no choice but to try a little more. "But it's not only _my_ fault. I was only inches away from that thief b-but what? You showed up and let him go away!" Her voice was starting to tune up. She didn't know if that was really the right thing to do. She felt so messed up.

"But if you didn't let that boy get your money in the first place, you wouldn't be on that road!" His was starting to raise his voice as well. He has a point there.

"Well it's not my entire fault!" She suddenly stood up, her fists clenched on her sides.

"So what do you want? Money?"

She was a bit taken aback with those statements. True, she needed that but she didn't expect to be this way. She inhaled deeply and lowered her head. She knew this was nonsense. She shouldn't have wasted her time coming here and making herself look like a certified idiot. "I was just… trying to ask some help." She took her bag and started to leave. "I'm sorry if I had to put some blame on you." She said with her back facing him and opened the door. From what happened, it's very apparent that she's not good in asking those kinds of things.

Ichigo just looked at her but didn't utter a word. He waited for her to walk outside the door and moved on with what he was doing earlier.

Orihime was waiting outside Ichigo's office when she heard ascending voices. She wanted to come inside but knew it wasn't proper. She thought it was probably one of his subordinates but of course who would dare raise one's voice to his superior? She patiently sat on the couch until she saw someone went out from his office. She wondered who she was.

Rukia didn't know what to do. What the hell just happened? It wasn't in her nature to become like… _that_, to be rude and impolite, especially to those whom she hadn't quite known yet. Though she was feeling upset about everything that was happening, she was still able to close the door gently. She sighed and continued to walk. She saw an orange-haired woman coming to her and figured she heard them so she decided to avoid her. As the woman neared her, she just gave her an ashamed look and courteously bowed to her. She increased her pace and went to the elevator.

Orihime wanted to talk to the petite woman who just got out from Ichigo's office but she knew the woman was avoiding her. She went to the door and silently peeped in to see if Ichigo was in the mood to eat lunch with her.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Orihime coming in. It was only until Orihime spoke that brought him back to reality.

"Hi," Her voice was unsure.

He leaned on his chair and weakly smiled at her. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me."

He looked at his watch and started to arrange the folders he had to deal with when he comes back. "You should have called me so I could pick you up. So where do you want to eat?"

Orihime smiled at him. "Let's go Italian. What do you think?"

He nodded and took his coat. As they went outside, he saw Ishida, Nanao and Nemu waiting. He remembered Orihime's security. This protection thing is kind of vexing him one way or another. "Do you still have to follow her even if she's with me?"

"It's my job to protect her." Ishida simply answered.

"Even if she's with me?" Ichigo repeated, trying to make him get what he was trying to point out.

Ishida was about to respond when Orihime jolted in. "It will be fine for me if they'd come with us."

"What?"

"It's alright for me, Ichigo-kun." Orihime gave him her usual smile.

All he could do was grunt in defeat. "Fine. But they wait outside." Ichigo could be harsh sometimes.

--

--

"How was your morning?" Orihime inquired as she took her first bite of her Carbonara.

"Fine… the usual."

Orihime knew Ichigo had something more to say. She waited for him to speak.

"…there's this woman who came to me before you arrived," He took a sip from his iced tea. Orihime nodded knowingly, urging him to continue. "She was the one I brought at hospital. She was blaming me for losing her money and apparently, she's asking for it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her if she wants money but all of sudden she changed her mind and left. I think I hit her pride there."

"I think it's for something very important."

"Maybe… I don't know."

--

--

Ishida stood silently with the two women outside. He could clearly see Orihime and Ichigo inside the restaurant, eating. He could see how genuine her smiles are when she is with that Kurosaki. It seemed that that strawberry was definitely the only one who could brighten up her day. He sighed for the umpteenth time today. It was starting to become his habit to sigh these days and it was… bothering him… really. He placed his hands in his pockets and turned his face away. This job was worse than he thought.

--

--

"I'm sorry I can't drive you home. I had a lot of things to do." Ichigo put on Orihime's coat on her.

"I understand." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I should be going now. I have a meeting in twenty minutes." Ichigo slipped inside his car and started the engine. He was about to close the door when he heard Orihime speak.

"I think you should help her."

There was a pause. "…I will." He closed the door and dragged his car back to his office.

Ichigo was about to enter his workplace when he went back to his secretary and asked her a favor. "Could you… find me some information about this Kuchiki Rukia?"

--

--

Rukia boringly walked along the streets of Karakura. She tossed a rock in front of her and followed it. She realized she had reached the park. She went to the swings and sat. She was thinking about her older sister, Hisana. The doctor said that she needed operation before it's too late. She clenched her fists in anger. "How could I be so stupid?" She said out loud. Soon enough, she started to feel her eyes become watery. She hated herself when she cries but she had no choice. Her tears seemed to betray her.

It was already past 11 in the evening when she arrived home. She saw Renji by the doorway, standing. "What happened to you?"

She heaved a sigh. "Nothing." She walked inside and went to her sister's room. She could tell that her sister's very weak. She couldn't even buy her medicine and it was all her fault. Her idiocy and carelessness. Because of those, Hisana was the one suffering the most. Rukia gently sat on her side and touched her pale skin. "I'm… I'm sorry."

It took her several minutes before she pulled herself away. She went to Renji who was still on the doorway. "You should be going home now."

"Yep. Good night then."

When he was about to start walking, he heard her speak. "Renji,"

He turned his face to her.

"Thanks… for everything."

"Anytime." He smirked and walked away.

--

--

Rukia woke up early the next day. She told Renji that she will be out the whole day and requested if he could look after her sister. She picked up her bag and went for the door. She needed find a job, a lot more permanent at least.

It was almost midday and still, she wasn't successful. She continued striding the dirty road when she noticed a red-head approaching her. It was none other than Renji.

"Rukia!" He was breathing heavily due to his running. "You… have… to come… with me."

Rukia felt alarmed. "Why? What happened?"

He made a deep inhale. "You sister… She was brought to the hospital."

"What? Why? Who?"

"Just come with me, okay!?"

--

--

The two of them were running as they went inside the hospital. Rukia went to the information desk and asked if a certain Kuchiki Hisana was brought there. "She's in room 210."

They rushed to the elevator and went inside the room. There, she saw Hisana and a doctor, checking her pulse rate. "She is scheduled to be operated at 2 p.m. today."

What did he just say? She wanted to hear it again, trying to make sure if she heard it correctly. "What did you say? B-but wait… We have no―"

"You don't have to worry. All expenses incurred are all under Kurosaki-san's account."

The two of them turned their heads to see who said that. It was Ichigo's secretary. "W-what?"

"Was he the orange-haired guy?"

Rukia looked at Renji disbelievingly. "I… I suppose so." All of sudden, she wanted to speak with Ichigo right away. There were a lot of things she would like to ask and at the same time, thank him if these were really true. She also felt bad for raising his voice at him. She told herself that she should apologize to him the next time they meet again.

"I should be going now. You can contact this number if there's anything you need." Ichigo's secretary bowed and walked out.

Until now, Rukia was still dumbfounded at her life's happenings. Finally, this was the answer to her prayers.

--

--

It was already a week since the day of Hisana's operation and Rukia was more than happy to see her getting better each day. Now, she had to go to Ichigo and talk some things.

She went to his office and thought of the things she would have to say. To say that she was nervous to see him was an understatement, knowing that they didn't have that much proper conversation and adieus last time. She swallowed a big lump on her throat and gently opened the door. As she peeked inside, she saw Ichigo, writing something.

"You can sit down you know."

Rukia was a bit surprised to hear his voice. She was worried if he was angry at her or not. She silently sat on the couch near his table, maintaining her head lowered. "I'm―"

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

Rukia suddenly jerked her head up and looked at him shockingly. "I should be the one apologizing to you!"

"You heard me."

"But… wait. How did you know about my sister? How did you know where we are? How did you―"

"Simple," he interrupted her again. "I asked my secretary to look for information about you because to tell you the truth, I suspected you were a swindler." Of course the swindler part wasn't true.

Rukia suddenly frowned. Now she was suspected being a swindler. What's next?

Ichigo looked at her. "Hn. You're too serious. I was just kidding with the last part."

"Of course I would be! You just saved my sister's life! You don't know how much help you gave me!" She bowed to him. "Thank you… and I'm sorry… for how I acted last time. I'll do anything to repay you."

"Really? How?"

"Eh?" She didn't expect that response.

"What do you mean 'eh'?" Ichigo stood up and encircled her. Rukia felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her so she covered herself with her arms. "Don't even think about it. I'm still young."

"Eh?"

"What?"

Now this conversation is getting so futile.

"Do you want to work for me?"

Rukia suddenly looked suspicious. She didn't release her arms that were covering her upper body. "What job?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "I know. You'll be my personal assistant… since I don't know what job really suits you."

"Your what?"

"You heard me. My personal assistant. You'll do whatever I tell you to do."

"Now that's slavery."

"You told me that '_you'll do anything_' to repay me."

She tried to protest but knew it would be worthless.

"Okay. So your first job is…"

"I'm starting today?"

"Of course," He told her in a matter-of-fact way. "…As I was saying… your first job is to come with me because I need to do some buying." Ichigo took his coat and yanked the poor Rukia to his car.

--

**A/N: **Thank you guys for reading this and as always, please, please review like what Kohryu-san always do! Teehee! Next chapter will be mainly on Sora's birthday celebration. I'll be also putting some more characters and bring back my IshiHime moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Life  
**_**Agatha Midnite**_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Kubo-san.

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry for the very late update! I wasn't able to use the computer for quite a while because I was always out. I also had to do a lot of requirements and examinations at school. ' I would like to say my special thanks to **Kohryu** who always spend time to leave a review on my work. Thank you very much! I suppose every IchiRuki romance fic needs a Renji. Probably for love triangle purposes? I don't know. XD

To **cheese-san**, thanks for being back!

**Blackrose2005**, I'm so happy to know that you're interested! Thank you also for leaving reviews every chapter. I'll try to make Ichigo the not-so-caring-_him_ and about the "bad dude" who wants to kidnap Orihime… mmm... you'll know who'll it be in the future chappies.

**HoldOnToYourTunaCans**, thank you!

For now, here's the fourth chapter!

--

**Chapter 04**

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia asked as she was dragged by Ichigo to his car. He sent her to the seat beside his and slipped himself inside as well. He put on his seat belt and started the engine. "I told you I needed to do some buying."

Rukia furrowed her brows. "So…?"

"So just shut your mouth for a while, will you?"

"Fine." She pouted and crossed her arms.

After about thirty minutes of travel, they finally reached the mall. Ichigo was silent as he walked inside with Rukia beside him. They went to the men's clothes section.

--

--

Rukia was found near the fitting room with several clothes on her arms―neck ties, long sleeves, pants, coats, tux. She patiently waited for Ichigo to finish his _last_ fitting thing.

"Finally." Rukia muttered as she saw him got out and went to her.

"I'm hungry. Where do you want to eat?"

--

--

Orihime dialed Ichigo's number through her cellphone. She waited for him to pick it up but no answer was received. She didn't know if he forgot to bring it or he just couldn't hear his phone ringing. She wanted to ask him to have lunch with her. It's been a week since they last saw each other and she wondered what he was doing.

On the other side of the Inoue Mansion, Ishida was silent with his thoughts. He was at the pool area. He was looking blankly at the azure waters. He was thinking how long will he stay with her; how long will this unbearable torture continue? For once, he wanted to leave but he knew better. Besides, he was a smart guy. He knew that Orihime needs her although not the way he wanted it to be.

Was it love at first sight? He didn't know. As far as he knew, he had only known her for a couple of weeks but it felt that he already knew every detail of her personality. Probably because he would always hide himself whenever he was looking at her. It wasn't stalking. He would only sneak glances at her when given the opportunity plus, when no one would notice. He was confused if this was getting stupid. It was very unnatural of him to do this sort of things. Usually, he wouldn't care and just go at one corner and read books.

--

--

"So where are we going now?" Rukia asked Ichigo as they went outside the restaurant.

"The question is, where are _you_ going?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

That got her thinking. "What do you mean where am I going? Aren't I supposed to be your assistant?"

"Yeah, that's the point."

"What?" Rukia was getting more confused than ever.

"Orihime's brother will be celebrating his birthday within two weeks and I am invited. Since you are my personal assistant, you will be going with me as well. Got it?" He put his hands in his pockets. "…And I want my assistant to look decent on that day."

"Are you trying to say I'm not?"

He smirked. "I'll ask Orihime to go with you. She'll know what to buy."

--

--

"Please, be careful with those tables." A lady with orange wavy hair instructed the guys who were arranging the venue of Sora's birthday. She sighed, three hours more and the guests would start coming. "Are the caterers already prepared?"

"They're on their way, Matsumoto-san."

Organizing an event was really stressful but she likes this job and besides, it's the Inoue's we're talking here. Rangiku was a family friend and she wanted to make this to go smoothly. "Kindly call them again and say they have to be here in two minutes?" She went to other side of the large hall to check on other things.

Soon enough, the visitors started to arrive. Rukia and Uryuu walked in together and waited for Orihime and Ichigo to come. Ishida was asked by Orihime if he could escort Rukia to the party since she would be coming with her brother. Ichigo said he can't make it on time because he had to finish some important matters in the office.

Rukia stood silently beside him. She was glancing at the people around them and she could tell that most of them were no ordinary people. She asked herself for the hundredth time, _Why am I here again? Oh yes, right. It's Ichigo's girlfriend's brother's birthday celebration. So… why am I here again?_ You could tell that she's getting annoyed of herself. She glanced at her escort who was standing stoically with his hands in his pockets. She honestly didn't know how to start a conversation with this guy. _Maybe he's just the silent type of person. A man of few words…_ She chuckled. _Yeah, not like that strawberry boss._ She looked around and was starting to get bored so she decided to take a walk for a while. "Uhm, Ishida-san, I'll just go to the powder room. It's alright if I'll leave you for now, right?"

Ishida just nodded.

--

--

Soon enough, the celebrant finally came along with his stunning sister. Ishida, who was having a peaceful time with his champagne, couldn't help but stare at her. She was effortlessly beautiful. All of his determination to start avoiding her was becoming futile. How he hated his situation.

He continued to drink his champagne when someone went to him. "So, how's your job going?"

"Fine."

"You really don't like to speak that much, eh? You see, Aizen wants to know how you were doing because you haven't reported since last week."

"If there's something I need to say, I'll say it directly to him. You don't have to waste your time, Gin." He didn't even care to look at him.

Gin smirked and started to walk away. "Fine. Suit yourself but let me remind you that he placed you in this job because he trusted you. There a lot of men in our organization who wanted to be in your position."

Ishida didn't respond and asked for another glass of champagne. He was starting to drink more than the usual.

--

--

"Now, may we have this special dance number from our dear Orihime and her special someone as requested by our celebrant?" The emcee announced and went to down from the stage.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rangiku went to ask Orihime.

"I don't know. He should be here right now. He knows we have a special number."

--

Ichigo was on his way when his car suddenly stopped. "Darn," He tried to switch it on again but nothing happened. "Of all the days, why do you have to be like this today?" He dialed his cellphone and asked for a battery replacement for his car. "This is what happens when you car is automatic. Damn it." He was about to call Orihime to tell his situation when his cellphone turned off. "What the? Now I don't have battery charge?" He exasperatedly placed his phone back in his pockets and waited inside the car. "I hate batteries."

--

"What if _he_ dances with you?" She was pertaining to Ishida.

Orihime turned her head to see Ishida standing silently at the corner. "Uryuu-kun?"

"So that's his name. Yeah, he's the guy I'm talking about." Rangiku winked at her.

--

"Is it really alright for you Uryuu-kun?" Orihime asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ishida just smiled and nodded. Could he say no to her even if he was too nervous to dance?

_  
You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive  
_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close  
_

"Thank you," Orihime whispered and smiled weakly.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close  
_

Orihime was surprised as how Ishida held her in his arms, how secured she felt when he tightens his grip on her waist and how powerful his stares affect her. She couldn't help but blush at what was happening. She knew this wasn't right. She has a fiancé. There should be no room for any confusion or whatsoever about her feelings on Ichigo. She was decided that she will marry him.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far  
_

As the song ended, Uryuu slowly pulled himself away from Orihime, much he disliked. He tried to look at her eyes but seemed that she was avoiding it. He curtly bowed and slowly walked away. Orihime turned herself around and went to the opposite direction.

Some nosy female guests went to her to congratulate her for the beautiful dance number. "That was really wonderful Orihime-san! You and your fiancé looked good together. You two looked so in love with each other!"

Orihime was surprised with what they said. She remembered it was only Ichigo's and her family who knew about the engagement that was why there was a misinterpretation. They decided to announce it formally after Ichigo's father return from America and that will be thirty days from now. She wanted to explain to those women that Ishida wasn't her fiancé but knew it would be useless. She just smiled and thanked them for their acclaim.

--

--

"My feet hurts," Rukia sat on the side of the stairway as she massaged her feet. She decided to go outside as soon as Orihime's special dance number ended. "How come some women can wear this kind of shoes all day?" She was so preoccupied with her monologue that she didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Do you happen to see a petite woman this tall? I believe her name is Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he described the height of the woman with his hand.

"You really have a bad humor," She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What happened to you? Did something happen along the way?"

He sighed. "Just a battery problem." he smirked and walked up to her. "What are you doing here anyway? You should be inside with your escort. Come on, let's go." He offered his hand.

Rukia looked at his hand and was about to take his hand when suddenly…

"Ichigo-kun," It was Orihime. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just caught with some car problems. How was the dance number? Was it delayed?"

"It wasn't… Uryuu-kun was the one who danced with me."

"I'm sorry about what happened, I—"

"No-no! It's alright Ichigo-kun, I know you didn't mean that to happen."

"Thanks, why don't we all go inside?" He initiated.

"I think I'm going home," Rukia wore her sandals again and stood.

"What? I just came here and you're already leaving?"

"My feet hurts and besides, I promised Renji to go home by now."

"Fine, fine. I can't count on your escort anyway. Orihime, I'll just drive her back and return after. Will that be okay with you?"

"I-it's alright. Thank you for coming, Rukia-san. Take care." She faintly smiled and bowed.

Ichigo went to his car and asked Rukia to get in. Rukia bid her goodbye and gratitude as she went inside. Orihime's smile started to fade away as she looked at the retreating vehicle. When she turned herself around, she saw Ishida standing. She looked down and started to walk pass him. "I'll be fine."

--

**Author's Notes:** I feel so down today. I just read this fanfic and 80 of my idea was in it. I don't know if I should post it or not. My "supposed to be" story was based on true events that's why changing or revising it would make it not true-to-life anymore. TT

The song I used here is entitled So Close by Jon Mc Laughlin. I'm sorry if I hadn't put more characters like I said in my previous chapter. I just realized the situation will be kind of awkward if I'll put more.

Belated happy birthday to Orihime and to me! LOL. I celebrated my birthday last September 6 that's why it also added to my busy schedule. '

Hopefully, after our final examinations (which will be this coming week), I'll be able to post the next chapter.

For the next chapter, let's see what happens when a drunken Orihime collides with a baffled Uryuu. Would you like them to have their first kiss? Please let me know. I had already typed the first half of the next chapter. Reviews are always and forever appreciated! It gives me the inspiration to write faster! Also, I hope that you guys will still be there until I finish this fic. A big THANKS to all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Life**_**  
Agatha Midnite**_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Kubo-san.

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE INPUTS!

My responses to your reviews are just below this page! :D

--

**Chapter 05**

The sun hadn't risen yet when Ishida stood up from his bed. He walked to the window and looked at the black and blue surroundings. He remembered Orihime's expression last night when Rukia and her fiancé left. He could feel her pain despite of her assurance that's she'll be fine. (How could he not when they're at the same page?)

He continued to recall last night's events. He was undeniably one lucky guy when he got to dance with Orihime. As a matter of fact, he was thankful to the event organizer. Rangiku Matsumoto was her name if he wasn't mistaken. He remembered what she said to him after the dance number, _"I saw you sneaking glances on her for a couple of times,"_ Frankly, he was embarrassed hearing that. It was then he realized… was he really that obvious?

He was taken off from his thoughts when his cellphone suddenly rang, "Yes?" He turned himself from the window. "I understand. I'll be there in thirty."

--

--

Orihime gently opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before she decided to get up. She walked around her room until she stopped at a particular picture standing on her table. She held it in her hand as she sat on the chair. It was her picture with Ichigo when they celebrated her seventeenth birthday. She smiled meekly. They've been together for so long and yet she felt there were still things she didn't know about him. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think that the only reason Ichigo cares about her was because of the false commitment. He had to take care of her because he was her so-called fiancé, because he had to.

Should she blame herself for suggesting Ichigo to help Rukia? Should she wish she hadn't said that? No, she's not the selfish type of person. She shoved those thoughts away from her mind. For the slightest period of time, she could see how the petite woman affected Ichigo. He would not have notice it but she does. She sighed and returned the photo from where it was originally placed. She stood up and decided to freshen herself up. Sora would be leaving today due to some business matters.

--

--

"Good morning," Orihime greeted Sora, Nemu and Nanao as she went to the dining table. She noticed Ishida wasn't there. Usually, he would be waiting there by now with a book. "Where's Uryuu-kun?"

"Ishida-san said he had to leave because of an important matter. He didn't say when he'll be back." Nemu replied.

"I see," Why was she looking for him anyway?

"Have Ichigo already discussed with you about the wedding? The two of you should be talking about it now. Besides, you've known each other since you were young…" Sora suggested as he started eating.

She thought about the idea of it before answering. "I guess… you're right."

After having breakfast, Sora stood up and got himself ready. "I had to go now or else I'll miss the next flight to America." He looked at his watch and grabbed his suitcase. "I'll be away for two weeks. I'll call you when I get there, okay? I'll miss you." He kissed her temple and left. Saying goodbye to his sister in the airport will be much harder rather than at their home.

"I'll miss you too. Take care, brother." She waved goodbye to him.

--

--

Orihime went to their garden. It's been her daily routine to check the flowers. She picked the ones that she would need for her favorite vase.

One of the maids went to her. "Excuse me Orihime-san, Kyouraku-san is here."

Orihime gave the freshly picked flowers. "Please place them in my room. You'll see an empty vase there." She thanked the maid and went to the visitor's area.

"Orihime-chan!" Shunsui greeted as he hugged her. He was holding two bouquets of roses. He handed her the first one.

"Shunsui-san! Thank you for the flowers." She took the bouquet on her arms and gestured him to sit down. "What brings you here?"

"Well, uhh… you see," He was searching for the right words so he wouldn't be misread. "I came here to see Nanao-chan," He held a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, Nanao-san, ne?" She chuckled. So Nanao has an admirer. "She'll be here in a while."

Soon enough, Nanao finally came into sight. As soon as she saw the visitor, her facial expression changed from calmed to horrified.

"Ahh… Nanao-chan! We meet again!" Shunsui rose from his seat.

"You! What are you doing here?" She tried her best to maintain composure.

"I came here to see you! Are you not glad?"

Nanao took a deep breathe. What is happening to the world? "No."

"Now, now. Is that how you treat your admirers?"

She was definitely aghast. Orihime, who was quietly watching the two, smiled and decided to leave them for a while.

"Will you please leave me alone, sir? I still have work to do." Nanao irritatingly replied.

"_Sir_?" Shunsui repeated what she said. "Didn't I tell you last night to just call me Shunsui?"

She only sighed to calm herself.

He smirked and turned to Orihime, who was already making her way outside. "Oh, Orihime-chan, can she have her day off today?"

"Of course she can. I've always told her to unwind or relax every now and then."

"B-but Orihime-san!" Nanao cried in protest.

"Very well then, Nanao-chan. I'd like to ask you to go out with me today." Shunsui raised his brows and plastered a grin in anticipation that she would say yes.

"Thank you for the invitation but I have other things to do. You can leave now, _sir_." She curtly bowed and was about to turn herself from him when she heard him speak.

"Please…?" He was still hoping.

"He's a good person, Nanao-san. He won't harm you. I'm sure of that." Orihime whispered at her and smiled.

"But Orihime-san, I have a job to do. Your brother will not like this when he learns that I left you."

"It's just between the three of us right? And I'll be happier if you'll accept his invitation."

For a moment, Nanao was silent until finally, she gave him one last irksome stare. "Fine."

--

--

It was already past lunch time when Rukia arrived at Ichigo's office. He said she could even have her day off today since she doesn't have anything much to do.

"I thought you're not coming today." Ichigo asked as he flipped some pages from the folder he was holding.

"Would you like me to go back?" Rukia replied jokingly.

"That's not what I meant. I—"

"I was just kidding!" She immediately said, smiling. "So serious…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He smirked. "So, how's your sister?"

"She's doing fine. She's getting stronger actually." Rukia's voice seemed relieved.

"Let's buy her some fruits at the plaza later."

"You shouldn't bother doing that you know."

Ichigo was about to answer when his cellphone vibrated. He motioned 'just a minute' to Rukia before answering it.

"Hey," He said smoothly. It was Orihime. "How are you?"

"I'm alright… Brother left this morning. He didn't want us to escort him to the airport."

"Yeah, we all know why." There was an awkward silence.

"Ano, Ichigo-kun," Her voice was hopeful. "Do you have anything to do for the rest of the day?"

Ichigo made a long pause and then looked at the black-haired woman in his office. "I'm… sorry. I have."

"I see," Orihime found herself feeling dejected. "It's alright. I understand."

"Thanks," It was the only thing he said. He was a little worried though.

Orihime replaced the receiver and sat on the sofa. She turned to Nemu who was silently standing near the tall windows. "Would you like to come with me at the Karakura Town Plaza? I remembered something I needed to buy."

--

--

"What do you think? Apples or Bananas?" Ichigo asked as the two of them stood in front of the fruit stand.

"Bananas," Rukia was facing the road.

"Well, apple is good for the body." He started to reason out.

"So is banana."

"Yeah, but apples are better."

She turned her face to look at him. "Do you know that banana is the number _one_ fruit of the world's leading athletes?"

He furrowed his brows. "Uh-huh… But your sister isn't an athlete."

"Regardless. I'd still go for bananas. Besides, you asked me to choose between the two."

"Okay, okay. We'll get both." Ichigo paid the vendor and took the plastic bags. "How did you know so much about bananas?"

"I do research sometimes." She chuckled as they began walking. He just smirked as he walked beside her.

--

On the other side of the street, Orihime was with Nemu with some paper bags. She bought some paint and brush. She wanted to explore her inclination in art. She had always loved going to art exhibits if it wasn't for Ichigo's not-so-interested attitude. Since then, she decided go there without him until she learned that Uryuu was fascinated about it as well.

The two women stopped at a toy shop. They looked at the beautifully-made dolls displayed through the window. Shortly, she recognized something as she looked at the reflection on the mirror. She saw a familiar figure walking by the opposite side of the road. She turned her head to see it clearly. It was Ichigo.

Orihime stared at him. He was with Rukia and he didn't even notice someone was looking at him.

Ichigo was laughing as he teased Rukia. Orihime saw how he smiled. That smile… she seldom sees it when they were together. She felt something inside her that she couldn't explain. Something that was… painful.

She made her last look at the retreating couple and turned to her female companion. "You go ahead Nemu-san. I'll be with Ichigo-kun so you don't have to worry, okay? He's right over there, see? I'll catch up with them."

"I'll accompany you," Nemu offered.

"No need. Thank you, Nemu-san. I can walk there by myself." Orihime gave her an assuring smile.

"Take care, Orihime-san." Nemu gently bowed and left her.

Orihime waited for Nemu to disappear from her sight before she started walking. She didn't really intend on going to Ichigo. She just wanted to be alone for a while.

She continued to wander alone until she found herself entering a pub. It was her first time to enter such place. She settled herself on one of the stools.

"Feeling down, huh?" The barista asked as she shined one of the glasses.

"I'm just confused…" Orihime sighed. "…a little apprehensive perhaps." She blankly looked down at the marbled counter.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"I think sake will be fine,"

"Here," the woman handed her the small cup. "Name's Yoruichi." It's seldom for her to introduce herself to others really. She felt this certain long-haired woman needed someone whom she could talk to.

"Thanks," She took it and sipped it straight. "Orihime."

"Easy," the dark woman reminded her.

"Oh, sorry… I wasn't used to this kind really. I just feel like drinking today. I'd like to have another one."

--

--

Ishida was driving his way back to the Inoue Mansion. He decided to drop by at the Karakura Town Plaza because he needed to get some sewing materials.

The reason why he had to leave early today was because Aizen gave him a special job and also because he still hadn't given his report since last week. Uryuu was ordered to deliver a specific package. Aizen told him it was very important that's why he was the one he wanted to bring it. _He could have assigned that task to someone else. He just wasted my time. The hell I care what's in the package._

Ishida dialed Nemu's number to know how they were doing. While waiting for his call to be answered, he saw Kurosaki with his assistant, Rukia, walking along the street. He didn't really mind when he saw them. Soon enough, he heard Nemu speak.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Orihime-san is with Kurosaki-san right now. We saw them a little earlier and said that I could leave her because she'll be with him."

"What?" He asked exasperatingly. He really hated it when he had to make someone repeat what they said.

"We saw Kurosaki-san before I left that's why—"

"And you believed her? She's not with him." Ishida cancelled the call. He just saw the strawberry a second ago and Orihime's not there. _Now where are you?_ He did the first thing he should do—call her.

--

--

"I think you had enough already." Yoruichi told Orihime.

"No… Another one…" She was starting to feel lightheaded. She took out her cellphone and stared at the wallpaper for a while. She smiled and placed it down, not really caring if someone calls her. She plopped her head on her other arm and find herself getting comfortable with it. Not very long after, her phone started ringing but unfortunately, it was in silent mode. The cellphone screen only blinked to death.

"I can't believe she gets drunk so easily," The dark woman placed her hands on her hips and looked at the groggy, orange-haired customer. "She only had four shots!" She continued with her monologue until she saw something flashing on her hand. She opened her hand and noticed it was her cellphone. She looked at the caller's name and saw 'Uryuu calling'. She presumed it was her boyfriend. She had no choice but to answer it. "Hey, are you her boyfriend? Coz if you are, you better go here and pick her up. She had kind of fallen asleep already."

Ishida was surprised with what he heard. Was she in danger? "What do you mean 'kind of fallen asleep'? Where is she anyway?"

Yoruichi told him the address of the bar and luckily it somewhere near where he was.

"Hey Orihime, your boyfriend called. He'll be here any minute to pick you up so stay put, okay?" Yoruichi gave Orihime's cellphone back. Before long, five customers entered the bar that was why she had to leave the woozy woman for a while.

Orihime slowly sat herself up, not hearing what Yoruichi said, and hazily looked at her watch. "Almost…" She narrowed her gray eyes to make the numbers more visible. "…seven? Ooohhh… I better go. Others are probably… looking for me right now." She tried to stand but seemed gravity was getting stronger than her. If she hadn't placed her arm on the marbled bar counter immediately, she would have fallen directly on the floor. She pulled some cash from her wallet as she attempted to stand again and started to walk outside.

"Orihime," Ishida was just in time to catch her as she stumbled her way to him. It was a good thing he was the one whom she bumped into and not some perverted guys.

"Ichigo-kuuun?" Orihime eyes were half closed.

"No, it's me, Uryuu." He held her closely to him.

"Uryuu-kun? You came here for me," She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks,"

Now their situation wasn't getting any better. First, she was dangerously close to him. So close, he could already feel her chests pressed to his. Second, their faces were only inches away from each other. One wrong move and their lips would touch. He tried to shift her position to a safer one but Orihime clutched tightly at him. She was now hugging him… _firmly_.

"Uryuu-kun," She snuggled her face closer to his neck. "You're so warm…"

"Orihime-san," He tried to wake her up so he could distance himself slightly from her, much to his disappointment. "We're going home."

"Going where?" Orihime asked amusingly.

"Home." He replied decisively and swung his head away from her. The last thing he needed was too much _distraction_. Her pinkish lips were too tempting!

"Uryuu," She muttered, forcing him to look at her beautiful face once more. "I didn't know you had… nice lips…"

Orihime drew her face nearer to him. She was going to kiss him! Ishida could already feel her hot breathe as their faces decreased in distance. He had always wondered how her lips would taste but of course, he's a refined man! He would never take advantage of the situation and besides, he didn't want their first kiss to be this way if ever.

He was about to prevent her when suddenly, her face fell back on his shoulders. She had already fallen into a deep slumber. Ishida sighed in relief. That was so close. He carefully shifted her and piggybacked her on their way out. _Please remind me not to allow her drink alcoholics again._

--

--

"I'll just drop this cake to Orihime's." Ichigo told Rukia as he placed the pretty box at the back seat of his car. He wanted to make it up to her for not canceling his agenda today.

--

--

"Ichigo-kun… Rukia-san… together… earlier…" Orihime murmured while she was carried on his back.

Ishida just listened to her mumblings about her feelings on her fiancé, how worried she was if ever Ichigo decides to leave her. They went to his car and gently laid her on the seat beside the driver's. He put on her seatbelt and walked to the other side of the car.

Before starting the engine, he took a glance at the woman beside him. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep. He couldn't help but tell himself how fortunate that strawberry guy is. If only he was born to be Orihime's…

--

--

Ichigo came about a minute earlier than Uryuu at the Inoue Mansion. He instantly slammed the car door as soon as he saw Orihime asleep inside the bespectacled man's vehicle. "What happened?"

"I'll just bring her to her room." Ishida said deliberately as he went out of his car, ignoring Ichigo's question.

"Hey, what the _hell_ happened? You were supposed to be her bodyguard." Ichigo repeated and grabbed Ishida's collar.

He pulled Ichigo's hand away from his shirt and went to Orihime. "You should be the first one to know." He picked her in bridal style and stood for a while before walking inside, his back facing Ichigo. "You were supposed to be her fiancé."

"What the—? What are you trying to imply?" Ichigo really gets pissed off easily.

"Please," Rukia tried to interrupt. "It won't be good for her to know you were arguing."

Ichigo stared at him for a while and simply said, "I'll see her tomorrow. Let's go." He went back inside the car and recalled the reason why he went there in the first place. He pulled down the window and handed the box to Nemu who was waiting at the front door. "Give this to her."

--

--

Ichigo and Rukia had a silent trip while driving the petite woman home. They were so preoccupied with their thoughts. Ichigo was thinking what had just happened a while ago. Why did he get angry? Was it because he saw Orihime being carried by some guy? Was it because Ishida was more capable of taking care of her than him? Or was it because he was jealous? Damn. Of course, he loves her but not yet really _in love_ with her. He believed that someday he'll learn to but now what? Things were indeed getting confusing.

Rukia stared at the streetlights, her mind wandering. She could tell how Ichigo cares for Orihime. She knew he was mad because he was scared… scared of the possible bad things that might have happened to his fiancé. She wondered how Ichigo would react if something happened to his assistant. _No, NO! Can't! Can't!_ She convinced herself. She struggled to remove her blush from her cheeks. She had to admit her strawberry boss was a good person. He had already done many things for her. Nevertheless, she can't entertain any growing feelings for the guy because… _he's already taken, idiot!_ And because… _he gets mad easily. I wouldn't like to be with that kind of man, right? _She sighed. _Yeah right, what a lame reason._

Rukia continued to look at the stationary lights until she decided to break the silence wrapping them. "You shouldn't have driven me home you know."

"It's not safe if you'll go home by yourself especially this time of the night." Ichigo replied, his hands clutching the steering wheel.

"But I can manage myself."

"Still, you'll never know what's out there waiting for you." He made a left turn.

"Then you should drive your other employees home as well." Was she getting irrational?

"You're not an employee. You're my personal assistant, remember?"

She raised her right hand for emphasis. "So what's the difference?"

"What is it that you really want to say, huh?"

She paused for a while. "It's just that… you're being so nice."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"I-it's wrong!" Rukia proclaimed. "Because…" She was thinking of the _right_ explanation. "What if… what if I fall in love with you?" She gasped. She didn't expect to spill those words out. _What did I just say?_

Ichigo surprisingly stepped on the brake pedal.

--

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 5 finished! Hope you like it! So happy! XD

--

**Teh Squee-Chan**, I suppose you have a point that's why I hadn't made them kiss in this chapter. It would probably be too abrupt or raw for their relationship to have them kiss even though one of them was unaware with what she was doing. Ishida will still have the right and proper opportunity to kiss her. He just has to be patient. Hahaha! Thank you very much for your review! :D

**Blackrose2005**, I love drama too and not in real life as well!! Haha! I like your idea about Uryuu and Orihime only a millimeter apart then Ichigo suddenly enters the picture!! And yup! It would be more interesting if they would look like they just kissed! XD Although, I apologize if I hadn't used that idea in this chapter. Probably on future chapters? Or maybe on my third IshiHime fic? If it's alright with you… :D

**foreverangellove**, I'm so pleased to know you'll read my fic 'til the end! Thank you so much! :D

**Kohryu**!! Sorry if I didn't make them kiss in this chapter! Yeah, poor Orihime! But don't worry! Soon, she'll realize that there's _someone_ who was there all along… just waiting for her to see him! :D

About the short "character development" info, thanks for telling me! I still have a LOT of things to learn on writing. ':D

I would have to agree with you again! Feedbacks from their readers are really important and most of the authors would always want to know how well or how bad they are doing with their stories. I guess every writer has what _you_ said "the wanting feeling of wanting to know". A big YES for that! :D

**Cheese-san**, Oh! Sorry for the grammatical errors! It's one of the things I want to improve on my writing actually. Next time, I'll double check them before I post it! Thanks for telling me! :D

**asakura4ever**, I'll try my best to make the story run naturally. Arigato! :D

--

Every review is greatly appreciated! It's not that I didn't consider them or think that your inputs are not great, it's just that… I have to choose what would be most appropriate for the story to flow smoothly. :D

I decided to make them kiss in the future chaps so that it wouldn't be that soon for the two of them. Anyhow, I know you've been reading this since the first part of this chapter but still, I want to say THANK YOU to all of you! You guys don't know how much you make me HAPPY whenever I see your reviews! Ciao for now! :D


End file.
